Many modern office places include panel walls to divide floor space into cubicles. Many office supply products or office equipment, such as paper sorters, picture frames, pencil cups, etc., include means for attachment to these panel walls. Various prior art attachment methods have been employed. Some prior art devices utilize double-stick tape to make such attachments. These devices that employ double-stick tape present the disadvantage of a weak attachment that is subject to failure, especially after the passage of time. Other devices employ simple pin or prong arrangements to stick the office product into the cubical wall. An example of a prior art device employing such a prong arrangement is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D439,145S by entitled Adhesive Back Hanger. Still other devices utilize magnetic or a variety of other methods of attaching the devices to the cubical walls.
It would be an advantage to provide a device for attachment to an office panel wall that is presents a strong, yet detachable attachment. It would also be a further advantage to provide such a device that can be interchangeably utilized with a wide variety of office products. Such are the objectives, advantages and novel features and structural elements presented by the invention disclosed herein. Other objectives and novel features, further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.